


A Talk Long Overdue

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Velma and Daphne sit down with Shaggy and Fred to talk about something they had hidden for a long time now





	A Talk Long Overdue

"So, like-" Shaggy looked around as Fred took a seat next to him in Daphne's house "What's up? It sounded urgent in your text"

Velma and Daphne sat very straight and serious in the oposite side of the table, to the point Shaggy couldn't help but feel as if he was about to be told Grandma had died but his Grandma had died when he was twelve so whatever they had to tell him couldn't be as bad. But maybe their Grandmas had died, and that would've been just as awful and sad.

"We would like to thank you for coming, both of you-" Velma said calmly, her voice reminding Shaggy of that of a guy in the movies that goes around in a suit doing some interviews or something of the likes that needs the voice of an undertaker to be done properly "We have something-some things to tell you"

Velma correcting herself was the first indication that something was wrong because Velma was smart, unlike him, so she didn't made mistakes; Shaggy gulped and did his best to be ready for whatever followed.

"You, see guys-" Daphne spoke up, her voice a bit wavery as if she was ashamed of something "We haven't been fully honest with you"

"Oh?" Freddy voiced his intrigue while Shaggy smiled and thought to himself proudly ' _I knew they hadn't ran out of Scooby Snacks that one time with the guys that were pretending to be Vampires! Apology, here you come!_ '

"Yeah-" Velma said shyly, her shame so great she took off her glasses and cleaned them though they were squeaky clean in that nervous habit of hers that she had had since they were little "It's complicated but that's why we're here today"

"Well...I'm listening-" Freddy raised his eyebrows, looking serious and Shaggy didn't knew he also was still mad about that time with the guys pretending to be Vampires "Shoot"

"We-We didn't want to be a bother-" Daphne said, not daring to look at Fred and instead looking at Velma with a small smile on her face but Shaggy wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily; she too was at fault for lying to both of them and keeping the Scooby Snacks from him that time with the guys pretending to be Vampires "Mystery Inc. didn't need that kind of publicity and it was still very fresh and new-"

"So I made the call to-" Velma interrupted Daphne and Daphne just looked at Velma puzzled, not that it mattered for Shaggy given they were both at blame for lying to him.

"We-" Daphne corrected Velma "We made the call to keep certain things from you. But it was for the best of reasons, guys. You have to believe us"

"Well, a lie is a lie. No matter the intention" Freddy spoke in this very displeased manner as he crossed his arms and Shaggy imitated his posture and corporal expression as he nodded in agreement.

"It's not a lie, Fred. We simply chose not to tell you-" Velma retorted, trying to appease Freddy to no avail "We weren't comfortable with it being known"

"Even to your best friends, who have stood next to you through thick and thin?" Freddy was angry, and so was Shaggy. The risks he took without Scooby Snacks were too great to just say 'We chose not to tell you we in fact did still have Scooby Snacks'

"Yes, Frederick-" Velma responded with a defensive tone as she nodded in each word she said "We weren't comfortable with it being known, even to our best friends who have stood next to us through thick and thin because it was that personal and sensitive"

"So, what's making you come clean?" Freddy asked, a bit of exasperation in his voice.

Daphne looked at Velma with a smile as big as her face and shinning, happy eyes that were the exact same that Velma had for Daphne whenever she cooked breakfast or brought her coffee late at night; and at the same time they brought up their intertwined hands from beneath the table, a shinning diamond ring on their ring fingers.

"What the hell?" Freddy looked astonished and Shaggy could only agree: Since when did they have money for diamond rings but not for enough to buy more Scooby Snacks so they would never run out?

"Yeah-" Velma spoke up as if trying to speak around a knot in her throat "Last night, so we need to talk"

"Yes, we do" Freddy answered and got up, walked around the table and got behind Daphne and Velma to embrace them in a tight bear hug, almost bringing both girls off their chairs and making them yelp as he brought them towards him.

"Congratulations, you two!" Freddy said happily all of the sudden and Shaggy froze but then thought 'Well, they did the right thing by coming clean about it'

"I really was just angry you hadn't had the confidence to tell us but I know how to forgive when it comes to this!" As Freddy said that, Daphne and Velma smiled and hugged him back saying 'Thank you, Fred' in unison.

They embraced for a while and Shaggy just sat there, not letting them off the hook so easily. He still wanted his apology and his Scooby Snacks!

It took them a while, being so happy tha they just started to laugh and giggle without saying a word, but they eventually remembered Shaggy was in the room and Fred looked at him so sternly that Shaggy actually felt a shiver of fear.

"Shaggy-" Fred's voice boomed like a father scolding his son "What do you have to say about this?"

"That I can't believe they lied to us, man!" Shaggy didn't move an inch, still wanting his apology "All these years-"

"Look they weren't comfortable" Fred defended Velma and Daphne all of the sudden "I get that. I'm mad they didn't trusted us until now with the truth but I'm happy for them, and you should too!"

"I still want my apology!" Shaggy said, trying not to sound petty "And I'm pretty sure Scooby-Doo will want one too once he hears of this! I mean, like, he's the symbol of the team and you lied to him!"

"Yeah, well-" Velma said, a bit more relaxed "I'm sorry we kept it from you, Shaggy. But it was for the best, we didn't want to make a headline-grabbing scandal-"

"That would've been bad for Mystery Inc.-" Daphne defended their lie "And I hope you can forgive us"

"If you say it nicely, I might" Shaggy said, knowing to tug just a little harder to hear what he wanted to hear.

"Shaggy-" Velma spoke softly "I'm sorry we kept it from you guys for so long. We truly are"

"All these years, man-" Shaggy said dumbfounded "All these years and just until know you admit it"

"You knew too?" Daphne paled and looked at Velma, who was struck in astonishment that yes, Shaggy wasn't smart but he knew they had been lying all these years.

"I had my suspicions-" Shaggy decided to share his knowledge "And Scoobs did too"

"Well, I guess it can't hurt-" Velma pushed her glasses backwards and said calmly "Shaggy, we're sorry we kept our relationship a secret all these years and that you're finding out now that we're engaged"

"We, what now?" 'Engaged?' Shaggy said, not understanding what they were talking about "We're not in a firefight, man. Like, I can't use a sling"

All three of them stood there with dumbfounded faces until Freddy spoke up, with a hesistant voice "Shaggy...What is it that you had suspicions about?"

"That time with the guys that were pretending to be Vampires!-" Shaggy spoke up a bit angry "You used me and Scooby as bait and then you said you had run out of Scooby Snacks! Like, that ain't fair, man!"

The faces of the three of them went blank and after a few seconds of astonishment they bursted out laughing, much to Shaggy's discontent.

"It ain't funny, man! And you still owe me and Scoobs some Scooby Snacks!" Shaggy slammed his fist on the table and bending over the table, Velma said between laughs.

"No, it's-not that-what, what we're here to discuss-" Velma said but then started laughing like a maniac and Daphne had to calm down and speak, gently gracing her forehead with three of her fingers to calm down.

"Velma and I are lesbians" Daphne said patiently "And we've been in a relationship for the past five years but we didn't want to say anything at first because we weren't sure we'd last long enough and then we didn't want to get Mystery Inc. involved in a scandal or any bad press" Daphne let out a small chuckle "But now we're getting married and it's going to be all over the news so we wanted to let you guys now first"

"I had my suspicions because I had caught glimpses of hickeys in either of these two but I really am glad for them. Just a bit mad they didn't tell us sooner" Fred added his bit of advice and through Shaggy ran a single thought.

"Oh, man-" Shaggy said happy as he could be "So Scooby owes me a box of Scooby Snacks now that I won't have to share!"

"Why is that?" Velma asked puzzled.

"Remember that time we were on the cruise and a dude was going around, pretending to be a ghost?" Shaggy could remember it like it was yesterday, even though it had been 5 years ago "That time he went around at night and we came out like super late to check out some noise? You guys were wearing each other's cloathing!" Shaggy could still see behind his eyelids the bizarre thing that was the sight of Velma wearing a purple negligee that had a massive cleavage that made Shaggy think 'Damn, Velma, your Jinkies' while the always composed, prim and proper Daphne was wearing an oversized orange shirt that clearly belonged to Velma. "Scooby was like 'Why were they sleeping naked, man? So funny that in the hurry they ended up with each others clothes' and I had to break it down to him that you have had crushes on each other since, like, 5th grade. He told me I was making things up so we made a bet and I just won"

"You knew?" Daphne said astonished that Shaggy had known all along.

"Of course I did. I told Velma to give you that She-Ra doll for your 12th birthday that you still keep around-" Velma blushed deeply and Shaggy decided to put out the other factor in the open "I also caught you making out last New Year's Party but didn't want to bring it up because, like, one of my cousins had to come out to his parents after they caught him making out with his boyfriend and he, like, had to leave the state" Shaggy said, a little uncomfortable with the fact they weren't here to apologize over that time with those dudes and then jolted in his seat as he remembered the actual reason they were here "Oh, by the way: Congratulations on the wedding to come. I'm sure you'll make a great Mrs. Blake, Velma"

"Thank you, Shaggy" Velma said blushing furiously but thankful for the support, quite impressed that he had deduced correctly -or perhaps he had guessed, but Velma was starting to think Shaggy wasn't as gullible as they all thought him to be- that she was taking Daphne's last name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and find it worthy of a comment!


End file.
